Nanairo Change!
by Green Apple Mochi
Summary: Fubuki Shirou is no good at making friend. He was too shy and slow while talking to people. But with the help of paint and brush, can he change himself into a cheerful person? Or maybe becoming someone his crush might like? Dedicated to people who want me to write GouFubu little mermaid story. AU. Yaoi. Two Shots. Peace, I'm out!


**Yo guys, what is up! I'm so excited while writing this story EVEN THO the main character is a gloomy person (lol). Anywaaays, this story is actually dedicated to Anonymous-Sara and Flame Striker SINCE they want me (or maybe not) to write a GouFubu little mermaid story. Well, not only them. I know that maybe some of you have the same thought as them. But! I didn't seems to have any idea about little mermaid. I mean, it's not that I DON'T know the story. Little Mermaid is like my most favorite princess story. It's just I don't have anything in mind about how to write it... get it? :/  
****I'm sorry, really, and now I can only hope that you like the story. Please do enjoy~!  
****Oh, and also, I took the plot from Iwaoka Meme-sensei's one shot; Shizuku-chan, 7 Color Change! But of course I changed some of it. So every review and compliment I may received is for Iwaoka Meme-sensei.**  
**It's a two shots, by the way :D**

* * *

I hate break time. Well, not entirely. I mean, I can only take a break from the tiring school subjects at break time, even though it's going to be continued later on, and maybe having fun with friend. Oh wait, I forgot. I don't have any. Yep, you read that right. I don't have any friend. I'm not that _mister-oh-so-popular _you know. I'm just a simple boy. _Too _simple if I might say. Oh, it's about time!

_RING! RING!_

"Break time, class's dismissed!"

Sensei went out from the room and closed the door behind him. Alright, the show will start in 3…2…1…

"Hey, did you watch that show on TV last night?"

"Oh my God, you must check this out! This skirt's totally adorable!"

"Stop it! Give me back my bread you jerk!"

"Can I copy your homework?"

"I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was…!"

Just as I expected, everyone will go all nutty at break time. I could only sigh and listen to their conversations while eating my melon bread. It's not like I didn't have anything to do. Sometimes I erased the board to kill the time or maybe walking around the hallway. But sometimes I just stared outside the window when I'm too lazy to drag myself around. And today I'm not in the mood of walking around and my butt is aching if I just keep sitting on my chair. So I decided to do my habit number one; erasing the board. I know it's the board checker duty but, hey, what's so wrong helping them? I took the board eraser and started sweeping it around the board.

"Hey, isn't it your turn to be the board checker, Al?" a fellow classmate saw me cleaning up the board. He tapped his friend's shoulder and pointed his finger at me.

"Yeah, I just let him do it for me, it's not like he got anything to do anyway."

You got that right.

"Now, now, Al," a guy appeared behind him and smacked him _good_ in the head making the boy squeal in pain. Al looked up and ready to punch the one who smacked him, but stop when he saw who it was.

_It was Gouenji_

"You're supposed to be thankful to Fubuki that he's doing your job." Gouenji said to his friend then look back at me.

"Sorry 'bout that. Oh, by the way, you got some chalk on your blazer." He said to me followed with a wink. That was totally embarrassing.

Gouenji. I adore him. I really do. Good looking, popular, teacher's favorite, straight B student, and not to mention, he's the ace striker of the soccer club. He's perfect. Girls will do anything to get in his pants.

Unlike me, I'm not popular. I can never be! I can't even make friend with people. People thought I'll curse them if they pissed me off. I'm not that kind of person for snow sake! To be honest, I really want to get along with them. I want someone who would listen to me while I'm there listening to them too. I swear having a normal conversation would be a dream come true.

I sighed as I put the eraser down and went back to my seat after I heard the bell rang. I sat on my chair and stared blankly outside the window.

_There is no way Gouenji will like me_

* * *

The clock in the library showed 5.10 p.m. in the evening. I supposed to get home by now so I closed my novel and put it in my bag. Something caught my eye when I went out from the library. The gallery room's lamp was still on. My intuition told me to go check it. So I did. I made my way to the gallery room but found nobody inside. I went inside and found a picture of the sea; a really nice one.

"Oh, Fubuki, you still around?"

I turned around to saw Gouenji, smiling behind me. His hands were full of wet paint brushes of many sizes. Think, thick, you name it. I pull out my courage to talk to him. This is my chance! A big one!

"Um, yeah, uh, did you paint this?" I said, pointing at the nice painted canvas I'd been observing since I get there. He nodded at me.

"It's a little gloomy, isn't it? Well it's the color of the sea so it can't be helped" he said while scratching the back of his head and smile sheepishly.

"N –no, even though it's a little bit black but it still got some red and yellow, I love it." I replied to him and smiled at the ground.

"And," I continued, "me too. I want to know how it feels like to be cheerful even only for a little." Okay, I just said something really embarrassing in front of him. HIM from all people!

"Fubuki, look at me" I lifted my head to look at him. Gouenji took his brush, and with a pallet on his hand he pointed the brush at me, "I will make you cheerful!" he said happily.

I widen my eyes. Sure, like that would ever happen. I mean, come on! I can't even imagine myself having a long conversation with people!

"You see," Gouenji started explaining, "I got this painting set from my grandpa," he showed me a box full of colorful paints, brushes and a paint remover. "It says that the paint could change someone's personality."

Mental note, Gouenji isn't only popular. He's insane in the same time.

"I knew you wouldn't believe it that easily." He grinned at me and asked, "Wanna give it a try?" I kind of doubt him at first but, it's worth trying! So I nodded, making him smile again.

"Right, one brush of yellow coming right up" Gouenji dipped his brush on the yellow paint on the pallet, he then splat the yellow liquid on my forehead. Every drop of the paint turned into a cloud followed with "_poof!_" sound before it touched my white skin. I suddenly felt something different about me. A new _feeling _had invaded my body and it made me want to jump around like crazy! My heart was beating so fast and gave warm all over my body. I felt confused but excited in the same time. It almost like something was bursting inside me!

"What's wrong with me…?" I asked myself while holding my excitement. I didn't feel like I'm me at all! It felt like I'm a totally different person!

Gouenji chuckle's made me to turn around to see him. A light blush crept on my pale cheeks.

"What?" I asked nervously. He just smiled then replied, "So, what do you think having yellow personality?"

"Yellow personality!?" I gasped. That means I'm a cheerful person now!

I jumped in excitement. And without realizing, a wide grin had formed on my face. I put aside the fact that I was grinning unlike I normally do. But then replaced with a blush after I heard what Gouenji was saying.

"E –eh?" I asked in disbelieve. He smiled softly at me.

"I said, you look cuter when you smile," he looked me softly into my eyes. "You should smile a lot."

"Thanks…" I said with a sheepish smile.

_Gouenji thinks I'm cute!_

* * *

**I know you guys are wondering why Gouenji's out of his usual character. Well, I did it on purpose because it's part of the story. You can find it out why in the next chapter tho~ ;D feel free to guess!  
Don't worry~ I'm going to upload the 2nd chapter around tomorrow or, latest, Saturday. *wink*  
Before I leave, I suggested you to read Iwaoka Meme-sensei's work. Her stories are sooo cute! Just like her drawings. She came after Yagami Chitose-sensei on my favorite shoujo manga artist list :D  
****The reason why I made it into 2 shots it's because I don't have time to finished it today. I need to get ready for the Student Council President & Vice President election tomorrow. Yep! I'm one of the Vice President candidate! I refuse to become the President because I know I will get LOAD of works... **  
Please wish me luck! And thank you for reading! *bows*

_p.s: the fun will start in the next chapter!_  



End file.
